We Could Have Had It All
by shadowjadis
Summary: Una colección de veinte parejas que nunca pudieron ser canon: algunos murieron antes de tiempo, otros no se conocen, otras aún están por ocurrir... Femmslash, het, slash... un poco de todo. Acepto sugerencias, por cierto ;)
1. Last Dance, First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todas las creaciones son del gran George R. R. Martin.**

**Dedicatoria: Esta escena se la dedico a Lucy Jano, moderadora de mi foro favorito de fanfiction, el Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Sé que adoras esta pareja, así que les voy a dar el momento que George R. R. Martin nunca les pudo/quiso dar. ¡Feliz Día del Nombre! **

**ROBB STARK Y RHAENYS TARGARYEN: LAST DANCE, FIRST KISS**

Sobre el suelo empedrado, su sombra se alarga cada vez más, mientras el sol se desdibuja en el horizonte en tonos anaranjados. Su espada arranca aullidos al aire al cortarlo, enfrentándose a un enemigo imaginario. Se detiene un momento para respirar y se seca unas gotas de sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano libre. Estira el cuello, sacude los hombros ligeramente y se vuelve a colocar en posición de ataque. La solitaria danza comienza de nuevo. Rhaenys resopla, gruñe por el esfuerzo con cada estocada, salta de un lado a otro con las rodillas flexionadas, lista para esquivar y bloquear golpes inexistentes. Tan absorta está en su juego que no se da cuenta de que tiene compañía.

–Creo que ya está lo suficientemente muerto –bromea alguien a su espalda.

Da un respingo antes de volverse y ver a Robb Stark, que parece muy entretenido por la situación. La joven princesa sonríe, la vista en sus botas cortas al tiempo que deja caer el brazo de la espada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome? –pregunta.

–Aproximadamente medio combate –ríe el joven rehén– No sabía que fueras tan buena con la espada.

–Gracias –se sonroja ella– Pero no es para tanto. Os he visto en el patio de armas; creo que cualquiera de vosotros podría derrotarme con facilidad.

–Bueno, sólo hay una forma de saberlo –el norteño desenfunda su espada y le dedica una reverencia burlesca– ¿Me concedéis este baile, mi señora?

Entre risas, la princesa accede y se prepara para el combate. Como si de un espejo se tratase, ambos se colocan en guardia. A la cuenta de tres, las espadas llenan el camino con su melodía metálica. Un choque de armas, un paso hacia atrás; una estocada hacia un lado, la espada la desvía; respiraciones entrecortadas, latidos ensordecedores; un gemido de frustración por parte de ella al no llegar a tocarlo; una risa reprimida de él al bloquear el golpe; los filos se vuelven a encontrar; un salto…

Robb se detiene al notar que su rival ya empieza a agotarse. Envaina la espada y le ofrece una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. La chica sonríe de medio lado y le golpea en el costado antes de aceptarla.

–¡Eso no cuenta! –protesta él, aunque su sonrisa quita fuerza a su comentario.

–Sois demasiado caballeroso, Stark –replica Rhaenys. Se coloca la espada de nuevo en el cinto y se desprende de la cinta que ha sujetado a su pelo hasta entonces, dejando que su melena oscura se meza libre.

Está oscureciendo, y el firmamento se tiñe de un violeta similar al de los ojos de la princesa. Aquello le recuerda a Robb el verdadero motivo por el que está allí. Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

–Lo cierto es que venía a buscarte. Me enviaba tu padre. Y creo que ya nos hemos entretenido más de la cuenta.

Un gemido de rabia rasga la garganta de la princesa. Su expresión juguetona y alegre se vuelve tensa de repente.

–Sí, lo sé, aunque casi lo había olvidado –murmura. Con un suspiro de resignación, le ofrece su brazo– Vamos.

Juntos se dirigen hacia la imponente Fortaleza Roja. Aunque siempre ha sido su hogar, a Rhaenys de repente se le antoja amenazadora, como un gigante de piedra carmesí que se levanta contra el cielo crepuscular, queriendo estropear la armonía de color. Robb la observa en silencio. La mueca de contrariedad que invade su bello rostro, normalmente travieso y vivaracho, no pasa desapercibida para el joven Stark.

–¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así? –pregunta, esperando distraerla de lo que sea que le preocupa.

–De vez en cuando, cuando necesito despejar la mente, practico yo sola –explica la chica– Mi madre quería que aprendiera con vosotros y con un buen maestro de armas, pero a mi padre le parecía poco propio de una princesa. Mi tío Oberyn también me da algunas lecciones cuando viene de visita. Él mismo me regaló esta espada por mi Día del Nombre.

–Veo que te ha enseñado bien –comenta Robb– Vencerte ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba.

–Pues claro, ¿acaso creías que te lo iba a poner fácil, lobezno? –el tono bromista vuelve a su voz, y su cara, tan parecida a la de su madre, vuelve a resplandecer como el mismo sol de Dorne.

El muchacho pelirrojo deja escapar una risita, sin indignarse por el apodo.

–Aunque, si me permites un consejo, creo que eres demasiado directa. Te lanzas enseguida a dar golpes sin pararte a observar a tu oponente –se sonroja un poco al hablar. Al fin y al cabo, ella es la hija del rey, y él un simple rehén de su padre. Sin embargo, al ver que la joven lo escucha con tanto interés, Robb traga saliva y sigue– Ser Willem siempre dice que la anticipación es la clave.

–Entiendo –asiente Rhaenys– Supongo que tendremos que bailar más a menudo para que me des algunas lecciones –tras la mirada pícara de su comentario, su habla y su rostro recuperan el tono oscuro y amargo– Mientras siga aquí…

Robb la suelta de golpe, sorprendido por las últimas palabras. El corazón le da un vuelco, alarmado.

–¿Qué has querido decir?

Ella hace un alto en el camino y suspira. Sin mirarlo, juega con su pelo, como hace siempre que está nerviosa por algo.

–¿No te has enterado, verdad? Es posible que tenga que irme pronto.

Un sonoro "¡No!" se ahoga en la garganta del norteño. Rhaenys y él han sido amigos desde siempre. Crecieron juntos en la Fortaleza Roja desde que el rey Rhaegar los tomase a él y otros familiares de los cabecillas de la rebelión como rehenes. Es lo más parecido a una hermana que ha tenido, ya que apenas conoce a las dos que tiene en Invernalia; no soporta la idea de que los separen.

–¿Adónde? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

–El banquete que está a punto de celebrarse –indica con la cabeza la fortaleza– Mi padre quiere asegurarse la lealtad de Tywin Lannister, así que me va a ofrecer en matrimonio a su hijo.

De repente, un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido despierta en Robb, como una chispa a punto de prender. La rabia acelera su corazón. Sacude la cabeza.

–Oí a mis padres discutir hace unos días por ello –susurra la princesa– Mi madre no está de acuerdo. Cree que debería hacer como mi tío Doran y casarme con quien yo desee.

_Míranos a nosotros_, Rhaegar, recuerda haber oído decir a su madre. _Un matrimonio de conveniencia es una condena para los dos. ¿O acaso debo recordarte el Torneo de Harrenhal? Nada ha sido igual entre nosotros desde entonces…_

–Pero mi padre siguió insistiendo en que es mejor tener a Lord Tywin como amigo que como enemigo. No sirvió de nada que mi madre le recordase que a su hijo mayor lo ajusticiaron porque fue él quien mató al abuelo –la chica reprime un sollozo de frustración– Además, dicen que el heredero de Roca Casterly es un enano borracho y putero.

Instintivamente, Robb se aferra al pomo de su espada con ira. No sabe hasta qué punto serán ciertos los rumores que circulan sobre Tyrion Lannister, pero imaginar a la encantadora Rhaenys en manos de ese monstruo le pone enfermo. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que la chica necesita oír en ese momento. Debe consolar a su amiga, así que suaviza su rostro y se permite darle las manos.

–Mis padres tampoco se conocían antes de que los casasen –procura que su voz suene tranquilizadora– Pero aun así, han llegado a amarse y ser felices juntos. Tal vez el hijo de Lord Tywin sea un buen hombre. Además, dicen que Roca Casterly es un lugar muy hermoso. Podrías tener una buena vida.

Ella contempla un momento sus manos entrelazadas. A la luz de las antorchas del patio, parece más joven, la misma niña con la que jugaban a perseguir a su gato por los pasadizos de la Fortaleza Roja. Robb a menudo se maravilla al pensar en cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Rhaenys sonríe con tristeza.

–Gracias. Me gustaría creerlo, pero no creo pueda ser más feliz en ningún sitio que no sea aquí.

Entonces se da cuenta de que, en el fondo, siempre lo ha sabido: aunque según las leyes dornienses le correspondería a ella ser la heredera, no están en el gran reino del sur. Eso significa que será su hermano Aegon quien permanecerá toda su vida en Desembarco del Rey, mientras que no hay nada escrito sobre dónde acabará ella. Y aun así, Rhaenys siempre tuvo la esperanza de que su padre decidiera casarla con alguno de los rehenes que tomaron tras el fracaso de la rebelión. Quizás con el simpático y galante Renly, hermano menor del señor de Bastión de Tormentas y del hombre que intentó usurpar el trono a su padre para acabar cayendo en el Tridente, que parece tener más interés en decorar sus ropas y su armadura que en aprender a manejar la espada. O tal vez con Theon Greyjoy, que llegó unos años después cuando su las Islas del Hierro intentaron alzarse contra ellos; un chico apuesto y algo arrogante, que siempre parece estarse riendo de algo que sólo él entiende y tratando de impresionar a las mozas con su talento para la arquería.

Pero, sobre todo, su corazón siempre había deseado que el elegido de su familia fuera su favorito: Robb Stark. Le cuesta pensar que es unos años más joven que ella, pues desde que sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar, se le empezó a hacer difícil seguirlo viendo como el niño que la hacía rabiar de pequeña y que jugaba con su hermano en los jardines. El chico lobo ya es todo un hombre, un hombre fuerte y atractivo. Le fascinan sus ondas pelirrojas, y se sonroja en secreto al ver su torso desnudo cuando entrena en los días de más calor. También tiene esa aura de solemnidad que, según ha oído decir, es típica de los norteños, aunque en su presencia siempre sonríe. Y, aunque nunca se lo ha confesado a nadie, siente que su dragona interior lanza llamaradas de odio cada vez que su tía Daenerys lo mira con esos ojitos de cordero degollado.

De repente, la angustia se apodera de ella: ¿y si la alianza matrimonial con los Lannister sale adelante? ¿Y si jamás vuelve a ver a Robb? En sus oídos, resuena la respuesta del lobo, pero su mente no procesa ni una sola de las palabras de ánimo que éste le dedica. Entonces, la frase queda interrumpida cuando la princesa atrapa sus labios en un beso tan inesperado como febril.


	2. In the Heat of the Night

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni los lugares son míos. **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego**_** es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Para amenizar el día, os dejo una pareja femslash. Se la dedico a la estúpida y sensual Erly Misaki, consejera de los rumores del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, que fue quien la sugirió. Espero que cumpla con tus expectativas. **

**CERSEI LANNISTER Y NYMERIA ARENA: IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT**

Abre los ojos con dificultad. La cabeza aún le da martillazos y tiene la boca seca y pastosa. Poco a poco, se hace la luz y distingue las cortinas de seda dorniense y las sábanas completamente revueltas. Se marea al sentir el olor a sudor y a… Bueno, no hay duda de que en esa cama se ha hecho de todo menos dormir. Eso explica por qué está completamente desnuda. Todo está bien hasta que se da cuenta de que Jaime está en las Tierras de los Ríos, y ella…

Cersei empieza a recordar. Recuerda la travesía desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Lanza del Sol para visitar a su hija. La acompañaban algunos de sus caballeros de confianza y Nymeria Arena, el nuevo miembro del Consejo Privado. En teoría debía ayudarla, ya que ella conoce Dorne mejor que nadie, pero está claro que ese gordo de Mace Tyrell lo único que quería era perderlas de vista a las dos para empezar su regencia sin personajes conflictivos. Recuerda que llegaron la mañana anterior y lo feliz que fue de poder pasar todo el día con Myrcella. Su pequeña está bien, y ya es toda una mujercita. Ni siquiera la cicatriz le ha quitado ni un ápice de su belleza y dignidad. Sonríe al pensar en ella, con sus vestidos de lino y su risa. Sería una gran reina de mayor, si se le diera la oportunidad…

Después de un maravilloso día, sus anfitriones habían organizado un banquete para la cena en su honor. Hubo bailes y música, comida picante en abundancia, dulces con miel y almendras… Sacude la cabeza bruscamente cuando le sobreviene la visión de su mano acariciando un pecho desnudo. Una fuente. Toda su ropa mojada. Labios carnosos acercándose a los suyos. Una lengua larga y rojiza acariciándole el muslo a la vez que esos ojos rasgados de serpiente la miran con lujuria…

Tiene algunas lagunas mentales, pero las piezas empiezan a encajar. Bebió mucho en la cena, demasiado. Maldice a los estúpidos dornienses y su excelente vino. Sabe que bailó y conversó con muchos de los allí presentes, pero es incapaz de recordar una sola palabra. Sin embargo, sí se acuerda de que el sol aún brillaba durante el festín. Salió un momento al patio para refrescarse. El clima era mucho más suave y cálido que en Desembarco del Rey, y todo el mundo sabe que el calor aligera la ropa de las chicas. De hecho, la propia Nymeria estaba allí, con un vestidito minúsculo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mojándose la cara y el cuello en la fuente. Le pareció buena idea, así que la imitó. El agua fresca sentaba muy bien, tan bien que, sin saber cómo, las dos acabaron metidas de patas en el manantial.

La dorniense la miraba con todo el descaro del mundo, pero llevaba suficiente alcohol encima como para que no le importase. Incluso se permitió que sus ojos reparasen en la bastarda más de lo que deberían. Los ojos negros y almendrados, aquellos pezones enormes que adivinaban perfectamente a través de la tela mojada, los pómulos altos y marcados, la figura curvilínea y estilizada… Le recordó a Taena, y sintió una humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el agua.

Lo que fuera que hablaron es un eco borroso en su memoria, pero en algún momento acabó alargando el brazo hasta alcanzar uno de los generosos pechos de Nymeria. Lo estrujó, como había hecho tiempo atrás con la myriense, y jugó con el pezón, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos y pellizcándolo. La otra mujer no protestó en absoluto; incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Se acercó, impetuosa, y la besó en los labios con avidez. Su primer impulso fue propinarle una bofetada, pero terminó por ceder al contacto y devolver el beso.

En algún punto, decidieron llevarse los tocamientos a un lugar más íntimo. Le viene a la cabeza una imagen de sí misma riéndose como una loca de nada en especial sobre la cama de Lady Nym, con una copa dorada en la mano. También visualiza a la perfección el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la más joven, la larga trenza negra cubriendo uno de sus apetitosos senos, y otra mata de pelo igual de oscura entre las piernas. Recuerda haberla acariciado y haber notado cómo se le empapaban los dedo, haber saboreado los pezones grandes y redondos y mordido ese cuello largo y delgado como una lanza. Casi puede oír con claridad los gemidos y maldiciones con acento rhoynar.

No obstante, a diferencia de Taena, la serpiente acabó por arrebatarle el control. Sin que pudiera defenderse, se encontró con Nymeria encima de ella, recorriendo su cuerpo entero con las manos y creando escalofríos. No se dejó una sola parte de su cuerpo sin besar: el cuello, los pechos, el vientre, las caderas los muslos… Se muerde el labio para reprimirse y no recrear en su mente cómo la dorniense se abrió paso entre sus piernas y le lamió su arma más preciada, ni cómo esa lengua viperina hacía que el placer ascendiera en espiral hasta llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo, ni cómo sus dedos largos y delgados entraron en ese territorio que reservaba siempre para Jaime…

–Veo que ya estás despierta, leoncita –un susurro la devuelve al presente.

Frunce el ceño. Odia que le hable así, con esa voz que parece un ronroneo… la misma que solía usar ella antes de hacerse uno con Jaime o cada vez que deseaba dominar la voluntad de un hombre.

–No me llames así –gruñe– Sigo siendo tu reina.

Nymeria se limita a sonreír con sus aires de suficiencia y se acomoda el cabello. Es la primera vez que la ve con la trenza desecha, y entre los largos mechones negros asoman sus pechos turgentes. Se sienta a un lado de la cama, sin dejar de clavarle esos ojos serpentinos y aviesos.

–¿Qué te dije anoche? –por su sonrisa y su tono, parece que la situación le resultase enormemente cómica– Serás una reina de puertas para fuera, pero en la cama te llamaré como me dé la gana… leoncita.

Antes de que proteste de nuevo por el odioso apodo, la dorniense repta hacia ella y recorre su hombro y su brazo sutilmente con los dedos. Los rayos de sol que se filtran por los cortinajes dibujan sombras extrañas en su piel blanca, y su rostro parece más afilado, como era el de su padre. Mientras la folla con la mirada, se pasa la lengua por los labios carnosos.

–Aún no es la hora del desayuno, pero… ¿te apetece un aperitivo?

Un gruñido de frustración muere en su garganta. Cersei lo odia. Lo odia todo. Odia Dorne, odia el calor y odia el vino sureño. Odia esos estúpidos aposentos, y a Lady Nym. Odia que la mire como una presa que está a punto de devorar nuevamente, que le hable con ese tono más propio de los burdeles que solía frecuentar Robert y que tenga el descaro de tocarla sin pedir permiso. Odia su cuerpo escultural, sus movimientos gráciles y delicados y su manía de andar la mayor parte del tiempo como esa noble furcia de Volantis la trajo al mundo. Pero se odia aún más a sí misma cuando acaba por decir que sí.


	3. The Ghost of You

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares mencionados me pertenecen. Todos son creaciones de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo me entretengo con ellos.**

**JON CONNINGTON Y AURANE MARES: THE GHOST OF YOU**

_What is happening to me?  
>Crazy, some'd say<br>Where is my friend when I need you most?  
>Gone away<em>

_But I won't cry for yesterday  
>There's an ordinary world<br>Somehow I have to find  
>And as I try to make my way<br>To the ordinary world  
>I will learn to survive<em>

(Duran Duran – "Ordinary World"

El mar, insistente, golpea contra las rocas de la orilla. En esa misma orilla había dejado el barco en el que había llegado, y tal y como había llegado, se iría unos días más tarde. Así es el puerto, una zona de tránsito.

Para Connington, sin embargo, es lo más cercano a un hogar que ha tenido desde el exilio. Nunca se queda demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar. Su nuevo amigo no parece muy diferente. Algo le dice que es un pirata, o un contrabandista, pero eso no le importa. Tampoco le interesa saber su nombre. Mientras no lo sepa, puede ser cualquiera… incluso un fantasma.

Se fijó en él en una humilde y sórdida taberna. Entre la multitud de essosi ruidosos y borrachos, con sus lenguas guturales y extrañas, sus ojos fueron a posarse en aquel desconocido de cabellera plateada. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Sería posible…? No, le dijo la parte de su consciencia que no había podido adormecer aquel vino barato. Está muerto. Murió hace muchos años. Aun así, no fue capaz de resistir la tentación de acercarse.

Como imaginaba, era ponienti. No habían hablado de dónde venía ni de qué estaba haciendo allí. Ni siquiera de su viejo hogar. Siendo sinceros, Jon ni siquiera recordaba de qué habían tratado sus conversaciones. Demasiado aguardiente. Sólo recordaba su decepción al haber visto de cerca que sus ojos eran verdes y no violetas. Bueno, por suerte, en la oscuridad todos los gatos son pardos…

Y así habían terminado, subiendo los destartalados escalones de madera al piso de arriba. Por unas pocas monedas, la vieja posadera les había permitido usar un cuartucho pequeño y húmedo. Más que suficiente para lo que pretendían.

A la tenue luz de la vela, las fantasías que siempre había tenido que ocultar cobraban vida. Su príncipe estaba allí, tan joven como la última vez que lo había visto, poco antes de partir a la guerra contra el Usurpador. Y era sólo para él. No había ninguna princesa dorniense ni ninguna jovencita norteña que se interpusiera entre ellos. Al fin había logrado robarle las caricias que siempre había anhelado, y había podido recorrer a besos su perfecto torso. Mil veces se había imaginado lo que se ocultaba bajo esas ropas engalanadas con el dragón de tres cabezas, pero ni siquiera en sus sueños más húmedos había logrado visualizar tanta belleza.

Lo besó. Lo besó incontables veces: en los labios, en el cuello, en los muslos, en el pecho… Sus gemidos eran aún más deliciosos que cualquier melodía que hubiera podido componer con el arpa. También lo complació, suavemente, con la boca. Bebió de él, saboreando cada momento. Lo amó. Lo amó con una pasión que ni los años ni la vergüenza que le había obligado a ocultarla habían podido apagar. No importaba el frío que entraba por la ventana sin cristal, ni el sucio lecho de paja en el que se acostaron. Aquel cuchitril se asemejaba más al paraíso que cualquiera de las lujosas estancias de la Fortaleza Roja.

Jon Connington despierta con las primeras luces del amanecer. El joven de cabello rubio platino y rostro afilado aún descansa en sus brazos. Con los ojos cerrados, no se sabe si son verdes o violetas, pero aun así, se le hace un nudo en la garganta. La boca le arde y la cabeza le martillea –¡si al menos no hubiera bebido tanto!–, pero lo que más duele es el regresar a la realidad.

Ni ese muchachito es Rhaegar, ni él vuelve a tener veinte años y estar con su príncipe. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el hermoso hijo del dragón murió, y él tiene una misión por cumplir. Prometió que cuidaría de su hijo, y así lo hará. Proteger a la sangre de su sangre es lo más cerca que jamás podrá estar del amor de su vida…


End file.
